


lonely miles without you

by jikarico



Series: The Things I Regret [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying, F/M, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Nora got ZAPPED, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), This Is Sad, and ren's depressed whats new?, i hope i did well, prepare for pain, so be gentle, this is the first time i've ever written a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico
Summary: If Jaune's Aura is almost full and Oscar's emptied ages ago, then that left one option as to why his Scroll beeped.Nora.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: The Things I Regret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022802
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	lonely miles without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I started writing this directly after I watched the episode, which means I'm very tired. Hope you enjoy!!!

His legs hurt, his back was killing him, and he's about three minutes away from ripping his arms off. Ren's body ached, but he can't focus on that. Not when Oscar was being flown around 40 meters in the air by a talking, mutating Grimm. Worrying about his own health is just selfish compared to what Ren had to see Oscar go through.

Weaving around debris and keeping an eye on the sky was challenging, but Ren forced himself through it. He could hear Jaune shouting behind him, something about Yang- and while his leader turned around for her, Ren kept driving forward. He won't another teammate of his disappear again, not after Pyrrha, _not after Nora._

Ren leads his bike through a large crack in the wall surrounding Mantle. After driving in the snow for a while, still tracking the flying Grimm, Ren starts to feel cold. Snow begins to fall in his path, making it hard to see. Ren looks behind him for a second; the wall is still just in his sight, the fire and smoke coming from inside could be seen, also. As he turns back, Ren realises something; a blizzard is starting to form. The heavy winds and falling snow causes Ren to lose sight of Oscar. But he keeps driving forward, going deeper into the snowstorm. A strong gust of wind pushes Ren back, his back slams on the ground and his bike is sent behind him, catching snow as it rests on the tundra.

Just as Ren stands on his weak legs, another gale pushes him down. Again and again, Ren tries while hearing that Grimm screams in the distance; taunting him. As he falls down and hits his back on his bike, Ren gives up.

He can't find Oscar- he can't even stand up to do so.

_He can't do anything._

So he lies there, thinking of everything that's happened in the past few days. Tyrian's murder spree, Penny being framed of it. Ironwood locking Mantle into Martial Law; Ren _agreeing_ with him. Losing Oscar and finding Neo instead. Neo using Ren's _one_ weakness against him, making him almost have a mental breakdown, and her stealing the Lamp.

It was all his fault, wasn't it? For not doing anything- for not acting when he could've. He did nothing while people died; when people's lives were being controlled by a manipulative dictator who didn't care about them. Ren believed that he was no better than the people who worked for Ironwood, that he was just as useful as a broken weapon.

And for a while, as snow piles around him, that's all he thinks about.

Until a beeping noise from one of his pockets grabs Ren's attention. Though he feels cold and weary, he pulls it out with a shaky hand. A rapid flashing red light is what Ren sees first. The blizzard started to calm, single handfuls of snow fell around Ren, allowing his vision to work once more.

A thread of panic rushes through his body. Only when one of his teammate's Aura is low does it beep and flicker red. _What happened? Who's hurt?_ Those questions, unfortunately, get answered. After unlocking his Scroll and tapping on his team's Aura levels, Ren starts to check them.

Oscar's is, of course, empty. Ren had a front-row seat to when and how that happened. He had to witness Oscar, his younger brother figure, get beaten into the ground by something that defies everything he ever knew about Grimm. If anyone went through that, it would scar them. And Ren knows this.

_Just another thing to add to the list of problems I have, just what I needed._

Jaune's is pretty much full, which calms Ren down slightly. The tired Huntsmen had no idea why his leader turned around. He can recall something about Yang, but that was it. Ren stares at Jaune's Aura for a few seconds more, slowly realising something.

If Jaune's Aura is almost full and Oscar's emptied ages ago, then that left one option as to why his Scroll beeped.

_Nora._

With a shaky finger, Ren tapped Nora's name. He was presented with the one thing he didn't want to see; the red, flashing bar of Nora's blank Aura bar. It told him that it was full just mere moments ago, meaning her Aura depleted within seconds. Meaning she must've gone through something so severe, so draining for her body, that it shut down instantly. She went through something disturbing and _painful_.

Ren couldn't even hold his Scroll because of his trembling hands. He didn't realise tears were streaming down his cheeks until the salty taste of them touched his lips.

_This is all his fault._

Maybe if he had a clearer head, a stronger soul, he could've at least talked to his partner- _his Nora_ \- before she left. But he didn't, and she's most likely in pain because of him. He distracted her and hurt her.

Ren drops his Scroll in the snow, and his arms fall weakly to his sides. His body doesn't even have the strength to hold his head up, so it hangs forward. With this angle, Ren's tear-filled eyes stare continuously at the empty, flashing bar that'll fill his mind every time he blinks. He sucks in a gulp of air, but he doesn't exhale. He keeps breathing in, his chest hiccuping up every time. His chest hurts, and he's tired. As Ren's breathing becomes more erratic and painful, he tries using his Semblance to calm himself. It works, jut for a second though. He grabs something cold (his leg, the snow- he doesn't know), and holds onto it tightly. The frosty air causes his tears to leave icy streaks in their path; the freezing feeling pulling him back to reality. As he exhales quickly, the more rational part of his mind is telling him to get up and find Jaune, to do _something_. But he doesn't care or move. He just lies there, letting the cold engulf him as his shoulders shake through his tears.

* * *

When Ruby and Blake find him, they're more scared than anything else.

The two were told by Joanna to find Ren. So they took Jaune's hoverbike and followed the tracker Ruby installed in his (and everyone else's) Scroll. It led them far out in the tundra. Due to the blizzard that happened only minutes ago, they were scared it would be hard to find Ren. But seeing his silhouette sitting in the snow unmoving, both calmed and panicked them.

His face was a sickly pale and cold to the touch. As Blake examined him for any injures, Ruby checked to see if his bike still worked. After a second of looking it over, the shorter girl confirmed that it was in working order. Blake nodded and picked Ren up, having his body lean against her's as she dragged him to the bike.

Seeing a glow from the corner of her eye, Ruby notices Ren's Scroll on the ground where he was sitting. She picks it up and sees Team JNOR's Aura levels and, to be specific, Nora's. Ruby flinched as she looks at the red bar.

_Ren must've seen this. How did he react?_ Silver eyes fall to the ground and see small stains in the flat terrain of the snow from where Ren was found. Ruby understands that he was crying, but doesn't tell Blake this.

She'll have to ask Ren after he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I got Ren's sadness across alright. If you liked this, please leave a comment. They're one of the main reasons I keep writing. So if you do, Thank you!! If I've made a mistake anywhere in my writing, please tell me; it helps a lot.
> 
> (If you wanna know, the lyrics I got for the title is from a song called "The Things I Regret" by Brandi Carlile. It such a good song.)


End file.
